


Frans: Return back

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frans - Freeform, Manipulation, Overprotective Sans, Passive yandere, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, The barrier was destroyed, Threats? Maybe?, Yandere, Yandere Sans, You can change the name of Frisk if ya want., no violence, ooc sans, overprotection, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: What a strange thought...Going away.Escape.He doesn’t see the point. He could tell her.But she wouldn’t learn her place.She wouldn’t understand it.Maybe it’s time to show her that it’s only by his side that she should be.She can’t go away.That’s not an option.
Relationships: Frans, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans X Frisk - Relationship
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Frans: Return back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746352) by [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101). 

> I’ve seen a lot of Comics/Fanfictions about a yandere character, but I’ve rarely seen the case of a manipulative yandere, a passive yandere.  
And many say that when you can’t find what you’re looking for, it’s up to you to create it.  
So here I am.  
Enjoy.
> 
> Like always, tell me if you see some mistakes...

"We have to break up."  
It started with that sentence.  
Nothing wrong with it.  
We have all these reasons sometimes to break something that seemed permanent to us.  
It hurts a lot.  
Often.  
But it’s a stage in life that we have to confront.  
…  
Maybe they should never have confronted this step.  
He doesn’t move when he hears her words.  
He’s always lying on the comfortable couch.  
He's still looking at the television, lazily.

Like he didn’t care about her words.  
He looks so relaxed that it seemed like he’s completely ignoring her.  
His smile is still there, after all.  
But the absence of lights in his eye sockets shows his shock, his surprise.  
*...what?  
She really wants to stay, tell him it’s a sick joke, and he would probably comment on what he’s making crappy jokes but at least, his jokes are funny, or something like that.  
But she’s an ambassador.  
She knows what she has to do.  
"Our relationship doesn’t work, Sans. You see it as well as I do. I’m always busy, we never see each other and..."  
She sighs.  
"You are suffering. And I need more time. I know work will take more time…"  
She’s honestly afraid of his reaction.  
He always had a problem with loneliness and always had this problem of trust in others.  
She really wants to keep at least a connection to him, even if it’s friendly.  
But what if he hates her?  
She sighs.  
Love is not the problem.  
She’s in love with him.  
But she needs time and she’s scared.  
She is so scared.  
*...did i do something?  
"No! It’s not you, I have… heavy responsibilities on my shoulders, Sans. And I can’t afford to destroy my efforts in this work… for a relationship."  
*...i see.  
"Sans."  
*i don’t want to break up.  
"Sans, please, try to understand."  
He’d like to say a lot of things.  
She’s the one who should try to understand.  
Why didn’t she perceive their bond? Their souls?  
Is she that insensitive?  
"There’s someone better for you. Someone who will really be there. Not just a ghost running to random meetings."  
He doesn’t want another one.  
He wants her.  
What doesn’t she understand?  
He’d be waiting for her.  
He’s always been waiting for her.  
What did he do wrong?  
"I'm … sorry."  
He closes his eye sockets slowly and sits quietly.  
He understands.  
She’s human, of course she’d be less sensitive to her soul.  
She doesn’t see the connection between them.  
It’s not a big deal.  
He understands.  
She is human.  
*ok.  
Then, he has to make her understand.  
She must be by his side.  
"... what?"  
She was expecting something else.  
He’s possessive and protective, after all.  
She wouldn't have been surprised to see him fighting her decision, yelling at her all kinds of swears.  
She expected to see him struggle against her. That he will try to hold her back.  
He always said they’d always be together.  
Was it just talk?  
*ok.  
She’s a little scared.  
Does he abandon her so easily?  
Does she even count for him?  
"Uh… are you okay?"  
*i’m all right.  
It’s so devoid of emotion.  
This is almost scary.  
"...Really?"  
*...yeah.  
_no.  
i’m not all right.  
you are going.  
you are going away!  
why are you leaving?  
you should stay here.  
you and me.  
together._  
_i don’t care about others._  
"... I’ll call you later. I don’t want you to take it badly… I just need time."  
*ok.  
Why is it so empty?  
She’s walking slowly towards the door.  
Should she be staying?  
She’s shaking her head.  
They have to split up.  
Otherwise, he won’t be able to move on.  
“See you later, Sans.”  
*...see ya.  
His left eye light turns blue for a few moments.  
Patience.  
He’ll need a lot of patience.  
*...frisk.  
_______________  
It’s dark out there.  
And her thoughts just go back to her boyfriend.  
Ex-boyfriend.  
She feels so guilty.  
Couldn’t she have done something to save this relationship?  
It’s not like there’s tension between them.  
He never blamed her for anything.  
Never.  
He was too good for her.  
It’s probably the best decision for him.  
She’s trying to change her ideas.  
To write the letters she will send to neighboring governments to find compromises for monsters.  
But the word “Sans” keeps coming back between the lines.  
Her thoughts are constantly slipping away.  
She can’t erase his image, his presence.  
She didn’t even see him every month sometimes before!  
Why is he now constantly in her head?  
She’s taking a look at her phone.  
He called her regularly.  
Not her.  
She was the problem with that relationship.  
Why was she so distant?  
He was the one distant when they were in the Underground.  
He was always hiding behind his jokes and lazy attitude.  
And now—  
She sighs and gets up to have a cup of tea.  
She’s taking another look at her phone.  
She’s back in her thoughts.  
She doesn’t understand this sudden obsession.  
She feels sorry for what she did.  
She shouldn’t.  
She made that decision.  
But she feels like a horrible person.  
She’s taking one look at her phone.  
Finally, she puts down her cup and takes her phone.  
She stops at Sans’s number.  
She shouldn’t.  
She broke up with him on the same day.  
But she feels so confused.  
And he’s always been there to support her.  
Without realizing it, she’s already call him.  
________________  
He raises his eyes while his phone rings.  
He’s got his phone in his hand.  
He’s smiling.  
_already ?_  
He didn’t expect it to happen so soon.  
He leaves a few seconds and then picks up.  
*hello?  
_______________  
"Sans."  
*yeah.  
"Huh… I wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"  
_You were with him a few hours ago, silly._  
*yeah.  
His answers are short and cold.  
Does he hate her?  
She’s the one who wanted to destroy what they created together.  
What right did she have to call him?  
Why did she feel so desperate to hear his voice?  
“You know… you can always call me if you need to.”  
Desperate.  
Was it for him that he can call her?  
Or for her?  
*ok.  
It’s cold.  
She feels like she’s bothering him.  
“I’ll… go back to work… uh… see you later.”  
*...ok.  
“Tell me if you need anything.”  
*ok.  
She’s hanging up the phone.  
_______________  
He takes a deep breath.  
He felt it.  
In her voice.  
He knows it, she needs him.  
He often called her around that time to help her calm down.  
But this time, he’s not.  
No, she has to learn.  
He must create a necessity.  
She needs to understand that she needs him.  
As much as he needs her.  
______________  
She opens her eyes.  
The morning has risen.  
Her stuff is already packed.  
She should get up, prepare a little snack for the road and check her stuff.  
But instead, she takes her phone and takes a long look at Sans’s number.  
She shouldn’t.  
It’s not good for both of them.  
They should be moving in different directions.  
She broke up.  
However, she feels that she’s the one who has remained more attached.  
It hurts a lot.  
His coldness, his lack of answers.  
She’s pressing it again.  
*hey frisk.  
"Are you okay?" _Without me._  
*yeah.  
She shouldn’t.  
Yet it hurts as if she's so easily forgotten.  
She knows it’s better for him.  
She knows it.  
But she’d like to hear that he misses her.  
That he’d like her back.  
That they were better together.  
She shouldn’t hope that.  
But she still does, selfishly.  
*...how about you?  
She should say the same thing.  
Maybe colder than him.  
But her voice trembles under emotion.  
"I-I’m okay."  
*yet you are calling.  
This is a mistake.  
She remembers.  
She shouldn’t do it.  
She should leave him alone.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
She’s afraid of his answer.  
What if he doesn’t want to see her again?  
What if she really means nothing to him?  
*nah.  
It’s selfish, it’s not good for them.  
But this answer reassures her.  
"Okay."  
_______________  
He’s smiling throughout the call.  
He suddenly has an idea.  
A crazy idea that can break all his plans.  
But if it succeeds…  
He’ll have won 50%.  
*do you want me to come?  
She should say no.  
She should say she’ll stop calling him.  
That they’ll move on.  
But he knows her.  
"... a little bit."  
But he knows her.  
_______________  
She shouldn’t say that.  
She should tell him she’s leaving soon.  
That she’s going to a big meeting and she doesn’t want any distractions.  
But she said yes.  
And she knows she’s trapped.  
Not by him, no.  
But by herself.  
He’s knocking on the door.  
She was going to open it, but finally she stopped.  
It's Sans.  
"Who’s there?"  
He’ll never miss an opportunity for a joke.  
_______________  
He’ll never miss an opportunity for a joke.  
But he doesn’t want to reassure her.  
No.  
That’s not the point here.  
So he completely ignores the part of him that wants to make a stupid knock knock joke.  
He might hear her sweet laugh if he does.  
But that’s not why he’s here.  
*it’s sans.  
And he feels through his soul her disappointment.  
She doesn’t know how much he appreciates it.  
_______________  
He didn’t do anything.  
Not even a joke.  
He hates her.  
But he did offer to come, didn’t he?  
There’s still something here, right?  
She opens the door.  
She feels a burning feeling in her chest.  
But she ignores it.  
"Hey."  
*heya.  
She walks away slowly and he comes into her apartment.  
"Um… Do you want something?"  
*no, it’s all right.  
She sighs.  
She hates that tension.  
*...why do you keep calling?  
"I'm worried."  
_you should._  
*of what?  
“For you.”  
*...I see.  
"It’s just unsettling, you used to call me and..."  
*you broke up with me.  
_i warn ya._  
Hearing his words makes them more real.  
He says it like she committed a crime.  
"... I know.”  
*ok.  
He’s looking around slowly.  
*...you are late.  
She’s looking at the clock.  
She’s about to run.  
But he’s reaching out.  
*shortcut?  
"Uh…"  
She hesitates.  
"Okay. Thank you."  
He says nothing and teleports them to the meeting.  
_He remembers…_  
She sighs.  
"Thank you."  
He’s not saying anything.  
He’s still holding her hand.  
Slowly, very slowly, he pulls it towards him.  
And he kisses her chastely.  
Then he teleports himself.  
She doesn’t say anything while she’s touching her lips.  
She feels so horrible.  
She shouldn’t.  
She shouldn’t have done that.  
But she did it.  
She kissed him back.  
_______________  
He sighs when he comes home.  
"BROTHER?"  
*heya paps.  
"EVERYTHING IS FINE? YOU SEEM A LITTLE… WEIRD."  
*do you think so?  
He’s smiling.  
*nah. don’t worry, paps. everything’s fine.  
He’s walking slowly towards the kitchen.  
*i’m just teaching my soulmate a lesson.  
_______________  
She feels guilty, so guilty.  
And so envious.  
She shouldn’t feel that way.  
She’s the one who wished them to broke!  
Still, she’d really like them to go back to the way they were.  
_______________  
She’s got to get out of this.  
And many talk about a cure after the breakup.  
She can’t believe she’s stooping to this.  
But she is tired.  
She broke into a bar.  
She doesn’t want to see him.  
She put on one of her most beautiful dresses, one of the most sensual.  
She thinks it’s strange that she feels compelled to do this.  
What is she trying to prove to herself?  
That she doesn’t belong to him?  
That she can find someone else?  
That she, too, can easily forget him?  
She’s a beautiful woman.  
She has the attention of some men, some monsters.  
She responds nicely to every attention.  
But she can’t help but push them away when they start giving her physical contact.  
She sees his hands instead.  
Eyes turn to white light.  
And then a word.  
**m i n e**  
He isn’t there! She’s in another city, in total opposite to where he lives.  
But she sees him.  
Still.  
Every time.  
And questions keep coming up in her head.  
What would he say if he saw her?  
Would he find her pathetic, idiot, stupid?  
Or would he reassure her that he couldn’t forget her either?  
That he still loves her?  
Is it her desires or reality?  
She doesn’t know.  
She doesn’t know what to think, what to say.  
She wants to forget, but she can’t.  
And that frustrates her.  
Because he’s still here.  
At some point, a man drags his hands where he shouldn’t.  
He says the wrong words, and it disgusts her more than anything else.  
She keeps pushing him away.  
But he ignores her.  
And finally, she utters words that come right out of her soul.  
That she didn’t expect to say.  
"I’m already taken. I’m bound."  
She jumps when she hears her own words.  
She apologizes, buys her drink that she hasn’t finished and she goes out.  
She’s shaking all the way.  
She doesn’t know that two bright lights stared at the whole scene.  
Big smile on his skull.  
_______________  
It’s a fun game.  
Win her back and do nothing.  
He is so lazy, so it suits him well.  
He is excited to see her soul manifest their bond.  
He’s getting impatient, but he’s gonna be patient, he has to.  
No, he isn’t the one who comes to see her.  
She’ll come to him.  
_________________  
"Sans."  
*heya.  
"I’m sorry to call you so late."  
*it’s all right.  
She’s shaking right now.  
She’s in a hotel room in another country.  
She’s tired, she can’t think.  
"I feel like I’m always bothering you."  
*it’s all right.  
"Sans, I’m sorry."  
*for?  
"For everything. For everything that happened. I’m so tired, so exhausted… I just want..."  
*take a vacation.  
"I can’t. I want the world to accept monsters as equals. I can’t rest until I achieve that goal."  
*ok.  
She sighs and drops herself into bed.  
Sans never says anything during her calls except for his short answers.  
He doesn’t engage in conversation.  
For a few seconds, both say nothing.  
Surprisingly, she finds it soothing, reassuring.  
Like when she laid her head against him while they were lying on the couch, hugging each other quietly.  
*you know what soulmates are?  
She’s surprised when he cuts the silence so abruptly.  
"Uh… your love partner for life?"  
*it can get closer to that actually. but it’s deeper than that. saying it’s just a partner for life would be stupid.  
He takes a break.  
*a soulmate is a person whose destiny is intimately linked to you. it may be someone in your family, your closest friend, your worst enemy or the stranger who will take your life.  
She’s keeping silent.  
*it's true that usually, a soulmate is an ideal love partner for life. where the misunderstanding comes from.  
He sighs.  
*if you focus only on the soul, a soulmate has a lot of similarities with the partner. it’s called a bond. when it is strengthened, between monsters, it allows a lot of things. including the sharing of magic or the balance of life.  
It’s been a long time since she’s heard him talk that long.  
*do you know what i mean by that, frisk?  
"... No."  
*heh. of course.  
He sighs.  
*i’m getting impatient, you know. you’re so stubborn. even against yourself.  
"Sans? Why did you tell me that?"  
*think about your own words.  
He’s hanging up the phone.  
_______________  
He throws the phone against the mattress.  
*damnit.  
He feels his soul pulsating in his chest.  
He sighs and falls on the mattress.  
*i have to be more insistent.  
He’s growling.  
*frisk.  
His soul pulsates at her name.  
*you felt the connection.  
He’s smiling.  
*when will you finally open your eyes to your need?  
_______________  
She holds the files firmly in her hands.  
Toriel’s not far from her.  
"Are you ready, frisk?"  
She’s nodding her head.  
"Good."  
Frisk takes out her phone.  
Normally, he would have called her.  
_*think about your own words._  
The soul mate…  
The bond—  
"Toriel? May I ask you a question?"  
"Oh? Sure, but now? I mean… the meeting is about to start..."  
"It’s not that long."  
"Okay. Go on."  
She sighs and looks at the black screen on her phone.  
"What is a soul bond?"  
_______________  
"Sans! Sans!"  
She knocks violently at the door.  
Finally, the door opens.  
*don’t make so much noise, papyrus is sleeping, you know.  
She’s whispering an apology.  
"Sans. We need to talk."  
*oh? about what?  
"You know what’s going on between our two souls, right?"  
He stays quiet.  
*you could say that.  
"Why didn’t you say something?"  
*what do you want me to say?  
"I… I don’t know! That we… needed each other or something! Why didn’t you hold me back? And why is this happening now?! I didn’t see you for a month sometimes! And now… Two weeks have passed and I feel like I’m going crazy!"  
*…  
"I see you everywhere, you constantly haunt my thoughts, in short, you never leave me alone!"  
*...what a beautiful love confession.  
"Sans! I’m serious! I didn’t know..."  
*i think we have a misunderstanding here, frisk.  
"...What is it?"  
He’s smiling slowly.  
*but i would be honored to bond with you.  
"What…?"  
*so, of course, all you’ve mentioned are the symptoms of a bond. it’s true. except that a bond is not created as you think. it’s completely conscious and intended on both sides. and as far as i know…we haven’t created a bond.  
"..."  
*what you feel in your soul is only your soul that has already had the opportunity to bond with mine and wants to do so, so it manifests itself. it’s the same thing for me, i’m just more sensitive to this kind of thing.  
"..."  
He likes to see her expression decompose.  
*what you’re feeling, frisk. it’s your emotions.  
He sighs.  
"I… know I love you but..."  
*…  
"... I was fine before. I didn’t see you for a month, and I was fine."  
*…  
"... Why now?"  
*...you already know the answer to that question. you’re just stubborn.  
"You were talking about soulmates last time! Why..."  
*because we are, frisk.  
“I… I...”  
He remains silent for a few moments and then looks away.  
*return to see me whenever you want.  
He closes the door.  
She’s still standing on the porch, disoriented.  
_I’m scared because he’s always been there and now he’s distant and won’t talk to me.  
I’m afraid he’ll forget me.  
I’m afraid he’ll leave and I’ll stay stuck in the past.  
The only question left now is—  
What do I do?_  
_______________  
*2 weeks.  
He laughs.  
*i would have played the jealousy card if she had done nothing honestly.  
He sighs.  
His soul is calm, for the first time in his last two weeks.  
*well, i guess i’ll see you tomorrow, huh…  
He’s smiling.  
He won the game.  
She won’t leave, she understand her place.  
*frisk.  
_______________  
She’s been up all night.  
She’s tired and exhausted.  
She has to make a choice and she’s terrified of the consequences.  
She can continue to ignore this throbbing and powerful feeling in her chest and never contacts Sans again.  
But her soul seems to cry louder in pain when she makes such a reflection.  
Or… she’s trying to get back together with him.  
But he could say no.  
"What do I do, what do I do?"  
She’s afraid of both choices.  
He could have made the choice for her, offered to get back together.  
But he didn’t.  
And she doesn’t know why?  
What if he chose the first choice?  
But he … wouldn’t have kissed her.  
She sighs.  
No, she can’t think like that.  
She must be thinking in the opposite.  
What choice would she regret if she hadn’t taken it?  
She remains silent for a moment.  
Then finally she takes her jacket and leaves home taking care to close the door behind her.  
_______________  
Sans gently puts down his ketchup bottle when he hears footsteps.  
**knock knock**  
Papyrus opens the door.  
Sans doesn’t move from his chair.  
"SANS! IT’S FOR YOU!"  
*ok.  
He doesn’t move, he doesn’t even watch her enter in the kitchen.  
"…Sans..."  
*…  
He’s not saying anything.  
He’s taking another sip of ketchup.  
"...Do you love me?"  
He takes his time to answer, but finally, he looks at her.  
*yes.  
"..."  
He knows exactly what she’s thinking.  
He knew all along.  
He often took his talent as an observer as a burden, but for the moment it was helping him a lot.  
But it doesn’t matter if he knows what she’s thinking.  
He wants to hear it.  
"I love you."  
He sighs.  
*i know.  
She’s shaking.  
"I love you, Sans."  
*…  
"I am scared."  
*i know.  
They keep quiet.  
"Tell me… what choice did you make?"  
He closes his eyes.  
Of course she would ask that question.  
*what do you think, frisk?  
She’s shaking.  
"I..."  
*i do the same choice as you.  
He laughs.  
*nah… honestly, i have another choice, but it depends entirely on yours.  
"... I want to try."  
*what?  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
*based on my analysis, the day you left, i already knew your choice.  
She keeps quiet.  
*you really thought you had a choice here, frisk? you’re with me.  
He throws the ketchup bottle in the garbage can and then gets up.  
*i didn’t hold you back because you had to learn the lesson of leaving me.  
"Sans..."  
*i don’t plan on doing this in a passive way next time.  
He’s taking a few steps towards her.  
*then i hope there will be no next time, ok?  
"..."  
*and yes, i know what you mean. but i want to hear you say it.  
"... Dating start?"  
He stays silent and laughs.  
*yup. still you.  
He sighs.  
*sure, kid. dating start.  
She laughs.  
She prefers to ignore the threats he gave her.  
She shouldn’t have been surprised.  
It’s Sans.  
With one look, he can practically list her behavior, her attitudes to certain situations.  
And he has always been very possessive, touching very often the yandere boundary.  
A passive Yandere.  
He doesn’t see the value of violence, it’s a useless physical work that doesn’t often work.  
He prefers to use another equally fatal tool.  
The manipulation.  
*frisk?  
She should be scared.  
But she doesn't find that Sans isn’t poison to her person either.  
He never sought to lock her up or restrict her access to the outside world.  
No, he’s never done anything like that.  
He just always made sure she always came back where she should be.  
Right by his side.  
"I’m coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
